Heaven
by BiShoujoMiharu
Summary: A steamy oneshot about Ren and Kyoko.


**Oneshot: Heaven  
By: BiShoujoMiharu**

He gently traced a line from her earlobe to the valley between her breasts with his tongue, causing her to gasp softly. His lips placed against her skin, he looked up at her with a grin upon his features.  
"N-n-no, don't!" She told him, though it was clear she meant the exact opposite of what she'd just asked him, at least to him. He gently sucked at her skin and all she could do in response was arch her back. The grin grew into a smirk when he looked at the hickey he'd left on her skin. Looking up at her, his smirk grew even wider. Her cheeks were graced with the slightest red shading and she was biting her lower-lip, her legs tightly pressed together. His hand gently caressed her cheek, hoping for her to open her eyes again. She locked eyes with him and in one swift movement her arms were around his neck, pulling him in. Their lips briefly connected, before he pulled away again. She looked slightly insecure, but he then smiled warmly at her and kissed her lips once more, slowly parting his lips. His tongue started to gently massage hers as they entangled in this game of tongues as his fingers gently opened the rest of her blouse, button after button. One of his hands slid underneath her blouse, lifting her up slightly, supporting her back. His other hand removed her blouse quickly. Then he gently laid her down once more.  
"I love you, Kyoko," He whispered after breaking the kiss, looking her in the eyes. She blushed slightly, a faint red color gracing her cheeks. Ren unbuttoned her pants slowly, teasingly and then started sliding them off.  
The girl's eyes shot wide open as she heard a phone ring. Ren looked up, slightly annoyed by the interruption. He grabbed hold of his cell phone, which showed him it was his manager calling.  
"You should take that.." She told him softly, blushing and then attempted to get up. He gently pushed her back down on his bed.  
"You're going nowhere.." He whispered, his lips close to her ear. She blushed heavily. Ren turned off his phone and looked at his love.  
"Now, where were we?" He asked teasingly, leaning over her. "Oh, that's right, I remember now.." He then added, just as teasing, with a seductive smirk upon his lips. His hands slowly made their way to her pants and swiftly slid them off. He then removed her bra gently and placed one kiss on each of her nipples. Kyoko looked up at him innocently before pushing him over. She sat down on top of him and quickly removed his shirt.  
"My turn," She told him seductively, on which he answered with a soft purr, and started removing his pants. Then her hands moved up once more, massaging his shoulders as she gently sucked at his chest's skin. Her lips traveled up to his neck, leaving several hickeys upon his skin there. One of her hands soon moved down his body, sliding underneath the elastic of his boxers. She gently caressed his manhood, only briefly though, before he pushed her over once more. He let out a soft frustrated groan, though it was clear he was just teasing her. He kissed her lips.  
"I love you, Ren," She whispered, causing him to blush the slightest bit. A smirk appeared upon her features. Ren leaned down a bit and kissed her lips. Then, during their kiss, he quickly removed her underpants. Kyoko did the same to him, throwing them away, not really caring where they'd land. Ren softly kissed his way down to her womanhood and looked up at her with a smirk as he started caressing her clitoris with his tongue. Kyoko's hands grabbed hold of the sheets, holding them tightly as she moaned softly. Her cheeks were graced with the slightest tint of red shading. When it was clear to her that Ren wouldn't stop anytime soon she grabbed hold of his shoulders, causing him to look up at her, raising an eyebrow. Kyoko parted her lips slowly.  
"I.." She looked away slightly, blushing heavily.  
"I.. want you inside of me.." She brought out, still looking away. Ren smiled warmly and climbed his way back to hovering over her. Kissed his lips.  
"Oh, really now?" He teased, causing her to blush even more. Ren positioned himself on top of her and gently slid the tip of his manhood into her. Kyoko let out a loud moan, which he took for encouragement and he entered her completely. After a moment of exhaling he started moving inside of her. The room filled itself with their heavy moans of passionate lovemaking.

"Ren?!" Yashiro pounded on Ren's apartment door.  
"We were supposed to meet an hour ago! Where are you?!" Ren slowly opened his eyes. He noticed Kyoko was still peacefully asleep and covered her up with the sheets. He briefly kissed her forehead and walked towards the door, putting on his boxers on his way over there. He closed the door behind himself and walked over to the door, behind which Yashiro stood.  
"Yashiro?"  
"Finally! Where were you?! We had an important interview. It's not like you to be late, are you sick?" Yashiro started to sound concerned now. Ren grinned slightly.  
"I'm healthier than ever.." He said warmly, happy._ 'In fact.. I'm in heaven.'_

--  
**AN:** I promised you oneshots and so I shall give you oneshots. I hope you all liked it. It might be a bit out of character according to some of you, but that's just about what you think their character is like, right?  
So.. please no arguments about it, ok? Thanks!

Oh and.. please read the prologue of my new story: How Faith Took It's Course, it's an Elemental Gelade fanfiction.. I hope you'll like it!


End file.
